Kitty's Big Adventure, in Babysitting!
by AuthoressCrest
Summary: Season 1 and 2's DigiD have been turned into baby's and it is up to one poor soul known as cat to baby-sit them. Too bad the DigiDestined aren't just going to be all nice and happy.
1. Default Chapter

Crest: *Is typing on her computer laughing evilly*   
Kari: *Walks into the room with a weird look on her face* What in Kami-sama's name are you doing?  
Crest: Its time! MWAHAHAHA!!!  
Kari: O.o? Uh...time?  
Crest: Come Kari hehehe. We must get rid of the fuzzy one!  
Kari: *Runs out of the room* KEN!!! SHE'S DOING IT AGAIN!!!!!! HURRY GET THE TRANQUILLIZER GUN!!!  
Crest: Prepare Mr.Fuzzball, Its my turn for revenge!  
  
  
~*The Squeaky Muse Production Company proudly presents 'Kitty's Big Adventure, in Babysitting!' And now for our feature presentation*~  
  
  
It was a nice cool day at Emu's house, the flowers were blooming, the water was shinning, birds were chirping, and the kids played along together all happy and cheery; Until suddenly a big portal opened up and sucked up her cat.  
  
Puppetmon looked up at the sky where the cat was, shrugging, he turned back to watching Star Trek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There was a bright light and a pink cat appeared when the light died down.  
  
Turning around in her computer chair, wearing a Godfather type outfit she rubbed her chin.  
  
"Well Mr.Kitty the time has come- Ken! Why in the heck is he PINK!?" Crest hollered as she looked towards her right hand man wearing a white striped tux.  
  
  
"Slight defect in the teleport thingy. Don't worry it should were off in about a month or so." Explained the boy genius as he went back to whatever he was doing.  
  
Shrugging the Authoress turned back to the cat.   
  
"Alright Mr. Fuzz for brains. Hey! *Giggles* I like that name! Anyways you have had your fun and now it is my turn! Mwahaha! Prepare for the worst torture of all!" Pauses dramatically as really horrible generic revenge music plays in background. "You shall have to baby-sit the Chibi-DigiDestined! And the only way you can EVER get out of this is if you learn to like Digi-Destined" Turning towards Kari she hollered. "Start the teleportation device!"  
  
Kari nodded and turned a switch on and the still shocked cat disappeared.  
  
"Mwahahaha!"  
  
"Oh would you shut up! Your getting your revenge, now   
  
leave me alone!" Kari said as she ran out of the room.  
  
"How Rude!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next thing Cat knew he was awoken by a ear piercing cry.  
  
"Oh man my head hurts" he said as he held his head in pain.  
  
'Wait? I cant hold my head, I'm a cat?' He said as he opened his eyes and looked a his pink pale skin.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! I'm human!!!" He screamed as he jumped up and looked around.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Came another ear shattering cry which joined the first one.  
  
"I WAN' MY BA-BA!!!" A voice hollered as a sharp pain was felt in Cats leg. He looked down to see a kawaii chibi-Tai punching him in the leg.  
  
"I WAN' MY BA!BA!!! AN' I WAN IT NOW!!!!!" He screamed again as he punched the boy again.  
  
"No!!!!! Let me outta here I don't wana be here anymore! I cant take care of them they annoy me to much! Kill me anything but this!" Cat hollered as he ran to the door and tried to open it but found it locked, he pounded on it but it wouldn't budge.  
  
"WAHHH!!!!!" Another baby started hollering as Cat started banging his head on the door each time he banged his head on the door he would say shut up.  
  
"BA!!!!BA!!! NOWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tai hollered as Matt came up and smacked him on the head.  
  
"Shuts up Tai! Yous annoying!" Matt then got hit in the head by Tai.  
  
"No! Yous annoying!" Tai hollered as Matt jumped on him tackling him to the ground.  
  
"No yous!" Matt hollered.  
  
"Uh-uh! Yous!" Tai hollered as he hit Matt upside the head.  
  
Cat turned around to face the two and stalked over to them.  
  
"Alright you two! You kid with the Pantene Pro V hair style go in the bathroom and clean the toilets, you kid with the fish goggles go into the kitchen freeze yourself or something!" Cat said as the two looked at the older person in front of them and grinned.  
  
"Attack!" They both hollered as they jumped on him.  
  
"Get off me! You little rug rats get the heck off me!" Cat hollered as he pulled off Tai.  
  
Kari saw this and getting up on her chubby 2 year old feet she wobbled over to the man and kicked him in the shin. "BAD!" She hollered as kicked him again.  
  
"Alright that's it! I will personally flush you all down the toilet if you don't get off me and sit down!" The kids decided to be nice and the got down and ran down hall and locked themselves in the bathroom.   
  
Kari just looked up at the man. "Bad!" She hollered and kicked him again.  
  
~*End Chapter One*~  
  
Crest: I think it will be along time before he gets out of this.  
Ken: Are you sure of that? I mean he may actually get along with them.  
Crest: Ken he wanted to flush them down the toilet.   
Ken: *Shrugs*  
Crest: Hehe! Take that Emu's Kitty! Second part coming up soon, I hope. 


	2. The Fun of the Toilet

Kari: *Giggles at Emu's review* Hehe...you..mean..oh..man..Thats just priceless.  
Crest: *Blinks* What?  
Ken: I think she referring to the fact that you called the cat a he when she is a she.  
Crest: *Shrugs* So. I was never told that she was a female, and by the way she acts I thought she was a guy.  
Kari&Ken: *Burst out laughing*  
Crest: *Sighs* Well come my mindless minions we have some mistakes to redo!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat sat was walki-limping down the hall towards the bathroom to get the first aid kit.   
  
Who knew a 2 year old could kick so hard.  
  
Well anyways, he was walking down the hall. When he noticed that the floor was wet. Following the wet carpet he came to the bathroom door. Where, inside, he heard little voices talking.  
  
~*Inside Bathroom*~  
  
A little red head was jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on Guys! Lets Mr. Ducky use the whirly toy!" The girl said as she threw the rubber duck into the toilet, and watched it go round and round.  
  
"Wow watching this makes you sick!" A girl with Strawberry blonde hair said as she feel onto the wet floor waiting for the room to stop spinning.  
  
"Guys! Stop that! I'm allergic to water!" A boy with glasses said as he took a roll of toilet paper and shoved it into the toilet to stop the water, thus only making the already clogged toilet worse.  
  
Suddenly there was a pop, and all of the kids turned towards the white giant monster thing with the silver shiny handle.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Tai turned towards Matt and Matt turned towards Tai.  
  
"She's going down captain!" The five year old Matt said as he looked towards his friend. "What shall wes do!?"  
  
"Take cover me matey!" Tai said as he grabbed Sora's hand dived into the bath tub.  
  
Matt grabbed Mimi and dove next to Tai in the bath tub.  
  
There were a few more pops, and then the bathroom door opened to reveal N*Sync jumping up and saying pop!   
  
Okay not really infact the door opened up to reveal Cat.  
  
There was another pop, and soon there was a kaboom and before you know it the kitty/it/human was covered in icky toilet water. (Crest: *Whistles innocently*)  
  
But not only was it icky toilet water, it was cursed icky toilet water so that when ever Cat got wet it would turn into a Human girl with BLACK TAN  
AND VERY LITTLE WHITE! colored hair.   
  
Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi all peeked their heads over the bath tub edge and winced as they saw steam coming out from the now female cat person's ears.  
  
"We're 'n trouble." They all said.  
  
"YOU LITTLE EVIL STUPID BRATS!" A voice who sounded alot like a PMSing Bulma, hollered.  
  
Tai and Matt jumped out of the bath tub and started bowing up and down in front of the FEMALE Cat person.  
  
"We're not worthy! We're not worthy!" They both said as they cried.  
  
Cat humphed and crossed her arms. "At least I get shown a little respect!" She said as felt someone poking her leg, and them typing.  
  
"Prodigious!" A kawaii voice said as Cat looked down to see a 5 year old Izzy typing on his laptop. Stopping every once in awhile to poke Cat.  
  
"Would you please STOP poking me!" Cat hollered as she picked the boy up by his shirt collar and brought him up to eye level.  
  
"Uh...Konichiwa?" He said smiling.  
  
"Konichiwa indeed." Cat said as she hung the cute little boy on the clothes hanger on the back of the bathroom door.  
  
"Hey! You cant do this! Its against the law!" Izzy screamed as he hit Cat with his all mighty pine-apple laptop.  
  
"Hey! You lets Izzy go!" Mimi said as she kicked Cat in the shin.  
  
"BANG-A-RANG!" Matt hollered as he jumped onto Cat's waist holding on tightly.  
  
"Bang-A-Rang!" Tai and Sora echoed as they also found weapons of torture.   
  
Sora stuck the plunger onto Cats butt, while Tai threw magazines at the women.  
  
"ALRIGHT I HAVE HAD IT! ITS TIME FOR PAYBACK!!!!!" Cat hollered as the digidestined scrammed, Cat followed after them, leaving poor Izzy all alone stuck on the back of the bathroom door.  
  
~* Now for a commercial break*~  
  
Tired of all those people like Heero using the 'Hns'?  
  
Well from the people who brought you The Babble Dictionary and Jibberish for Dumb-Dumbs, its-  
  
THE HN DICTIONARY!  
  
Complete with 204 definitions for the word HN. Finally you can understand those hard and prefect soilderish people! Here are some very very poor actors that we paid lots and lots of money to say that this thing actually works!  
  
Person: Hi! My Name is Miganick! And I have to say that since I bought The Hn Dictionary my life has been turned upside down! I have finally realized what my boyfriend has been wanting to do these past few years! And now Im the proud family of 45 children! Thanks HN DICTIONARY! *Gives thumbs up*  
  
And if you call now we will include Relena-Away! The great new spray that gets rid of annoying blonde people that have the name Relena. But you have to act now!  
  
Call: 1-233-456-6577  
  
Disclaimer: All rights reserved, not responsible if you get shot in the process of using this book.  
  
~^Back to our show*~  
  
  
Tai and Sora ran towards a room, they ran in, and slammed the door.  
  
Matt, Mimi, and Joe to refuge behind the couch.  
  
"I AM THE ALMIGHTY CAT WOMEN!!! YOU ALL SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME!" A shrill voice that I could swear was related to Relena screeched as the whole house shook.  
  
"Okay Joe what's should we alls do?" Mimi asked as she looked at the blue haired 6 year old.  
  
"I don't know! How about we all go to the kitchen and go from there?" He suggested as he cleaned of his glasses.  
  
"Sound fine by mes." Matt said as he peeked up from the couch.  
  
"Coasts clear." With that the three ran to the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tai looked around the room and saw a crib with a one year old in it, and 2 three year olds and 1 four year old.  
  
"An army." Tai said as he looked at the two three year olds.  
  
"You twos! Go and find something to use as weapons. Yous with the glasses and bandana thingy. Go and finds some string, and a Blues Clues Plushie. Sora, me and yous are going out for some armor!" Tai said as he watched the two three year old stand up and rush towards the two box. And the girl with glasses headed towards the closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cat was sitting in a dark and dreary basement laughing evil as clanking sounds were made. "I will have my revenge on those little Digi-Destined brats! They will pay for my humiliation!"  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Crest: Dun.Dun.Dunn!  
Kari: Wow.. This story is really starting to suck!  
Ken: Cant disagree with you there. ^_^  
Crest; No! You've turned Ken against me you evil britch!  
Kari: Britch?  
Crest: *Shrugs* I cant cuss. Little kids ya know?  
Kari: Oh! 


End file.
